The Monster
by moon-called-princess
Summary: The end of The Summoning from Derek's POV, starting with his Change. Sorry it's not that descriptive. There's not really anything else I can say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters and very few of the ideas used here. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please comment and let me know how I did. If you guys finish and want more, please let me know!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The Summoning FanFic (Chapter 40): Derek's POV

_Ugh, the pain…_ I thought. _So much. _My muscles twitched with the spasms of the change. _Why is this happening now? _Hair—or more appropriately, fur—was sprouting from my skin then being sucked back under by my refusal. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm still only a kid. I should be at least eighteen before this begins. My body convulsed, spine arching so high I thought it would break. _Just like the kid you threw? _I growled in frustration. I'm a monster. Since I've been born I've done nothing but hurt people. We've always had to keep moving because of my mistakes, because of what I am. We've had to hide.

I cried out from the pain. My fingers were no longer the flesh-covered appendages I was used to but more like talons, dug into the earth, gripping so tightly, like as long as they had a hold of this sane, familiar earth I wouldn't slip into the unnatural form that shouldn't even be scientifically possible. As for physically, my body was screaming that that shouldn't be possible either, yet it was still shifting, no matter how much pain it caused, how much I begged for it to stop.

My back arched again, and a fountain of vomit spewed from my mouth. I wanted to die. The pain was too unbearable. Besides, wouldn't it be better that way? A kid can't walk because of me. Because I lost control of my stupid strength. And Chloe. She was so scared of me at first. I don't even know if she's completely forgiven me for when I lost control near her… throwing her across the room… I whimpered. I could hear all of them getting up, getting ready to leave, to run. I moved farther back into the shadows of the shed, praying they wouldn't find me. I started coughing and I'm pretty sure I saw some blood start coming up with the barf as well.

They started talking inside but I couldn't listen. There was only one thing my focus was on and that was this change. My face had started deforming by now, elongating into a snout-like thing. I was sweating profusely and the stench rolling off of me didn't help my gagging. My hair was plastered to my face from all the sweat. Once again, I convulsed, my body clenching then stretching to its limits. It stops but only for a few seconds at a time. Now was one of those times, thank god. I got a breather but only just barely before they started again. I let out a moan as I felt puke sliding up my throat once more.

Footsteps. They were coming out here. I let out a low growl that only I could hear. The plan was to go out the front, not the back. Easier and less conspicuous that way. Unless it wasn't to leave. I growled once more but it was choked off by my moan of agony that, thankfully, disappeared with the creaking sound of the trees. If Simon was looking out here for me I was going to be pissed. He's not following the plan and I can't let him see me like this, like the monster. I should have paid attention to what they were saying so that I could know which one it was. I could hear a car engine rev out front and decided that it must have been the first option. They had to come out the back because someone was out front.

I scooted a little bit farther in the shadow again and waited to hear them hop the fence but that sound never came. Wait. I could only hear one pair of footsteps. Had Ms. Abdo noticed so soon? No. The steps were too light to belong to a nurse, not enough weight behind them. I struggled to pay attention and not focus on the ache threatening to rip me apart. I couldn't get a scent since the wind was blowing away from me. I listened even farther and could hear two sets of steps retreating.

Simon and Rae.

But where was Chloe?

The icy breeze came at me for a moment, a pleasant relief from my raging fever, and it was just enough for me to get a scent. Chloe's _here_. Why? Why didn't she leave with the others? My muscles bunched once more and I let out a cry that ended in a moaning, partially lost in the wind, but, sadly, not cutting off in time. Chloe had heard me. I tried staying quiet but failed to a cough that I couldn't keep in. She ran my direction right when I heaved once more.

"Derek? It's Chloe," she whispered. I can't let her see me like this. She'll run, like everyone else would, like she should.

"Go away," I growled. It was hard to talk with the agony and spasms. She took a step closer and I turned my head a fraction of an inch more away. I could hear my breathing and knew it was ragged and shallow.

"Simon's gone. I convinced him to go on ahead while I found you," she told me. My muscles gathered and tightened in a pain that had me grunting. I didn't want her to see me like this. Bad enough about my "puberty smackdown," as she'd called it. But now she has to see me with uncontrollable muscles and puke on my face, too? Great. Oh, and I _can't_ forget that this is happening because I'm transforming into some giant, ugly, brute of a dog.

"You found me. Now go." Please go.

"You really think I'd leave you like this?" she said, stepping closer, yet again. I heard a slap but I didn't know what it was from. "If you're throwing up, that's more than a fever. You need—"

"Go!" I snapped, more growl than actual words. She stepped back, like she might actually listen to me. I dropped my head again, barely strong enough to stay up on all fours. I glanced at my arm and could see the muscles literally rippling like waves beneath my skin, fur still barely emerging.

"Derek, I—"

She stopped speaking at the sight of my back steepling from an outburst. The muscles clenched and tightened worse than they have so far. I had my teeth clasped as tight as they would go. I didn't want Chloe hearing me bitch. She might go get Simon or someone else and I can't let someone who doesn't know see me. When it ended, my body sagged with relief, my breathing shallower than ever. It just kept getting worse and worse.

"Please," I mumbled, too weak to open my mouth all the way. "Go."

"You need help—"

"No!" I growled, cutting her off. I can't be exposed.

"Simon, then. I'm getting Simon. I'll be right—"

"No!" I snarled again. I glanced at her, hoping to let my glare do the talking like it always does. But then I remembered my misshapen face and turned away.

Of coarse my body had to gag once more, but there wasn't really much left to up-chuck. My back shot up again and this time I could hear my own bones cracking. Each time, it was even more torture, more agony. The clouds chose that moment to move and make me visible by the moon. I new she could see me clearly now, clearly for what I was, but I couldn't move because of the muscle contraction. I couldn't control myself and I couldn't stand it. I felt just like I had when I was trying to save Simon or when I was just trying to talk to Chloe. I'm out of control. I'm a beast. A dangerous beast.

My head whipped back and I couldn't keep the wolf contained any longer. He howled, although in my current state it was more of a moaning, hiss thing. I gagged again, but nothing was left so only spit escaped.

"Derek?" Chloe asked. I convulsed and racked with heaves, but again nothing came out. She came towards me again but I turned away. How could she come near me still with what she's seen? She should run—I peeked over at her feet—but she wouldn't.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked me. Yeah, run, I thought. "Is there anything I can do?" she repeated.

"Go away," I told her. I didn't have the strength to say a sarcastic remark like I normally would have done. But I don't think I even wanted to make one. I should continue to tell her to go, to leave, to get as far away from me as possible like I had been saying since she got out here. But I didn't want to. I wanted someone to stay, to accept me. I don't know if she truly understood what I was or if she truly even accepted. But she appeared to be trying. She didn't cower like anyone else would have done. She didn't have that look of fear in her eyes that had so consumed the nurses that took care of me—if you could even call it that—so many years ago. And they hadn't even really seen what I was. They just knew. Knew what I would become. Sure Dad and Simon accepted me. But it's different when it's someone outside of us, outside of our family. No, the look in her eyes held no fear, only worry. Worry for me.

And I was scared.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I didn't want to have to go through this alone like I had everything else in my life. I didn't even know why I was changing so early or if it was supposed to be this painful. Dad had talked a little about the change but he couldn't let me know everything about it, having not experienced it himself. Mostly he just said that he would be here to help when it happened. But he wasn't. And I didn't want to do this by myself.

_I was scared_.

I needed her to stay.

"Don't," I rasped while still repeatedly tensing, fingers digging into the ground even farther. "Go."

"I can't leave you here." I felt better hearing those words. "If there's anything I can do…" she trailed off, expecting me to fill in the blanks. She must have misunderstood what I said.

"Don't," I said, but had to take a bigger breath so that I could get the words out together. "Don't go," I finally said. I lifted my head just enough to look her in the eyes but then I started losing control again. That was, of coarse, another reason I was scared. But… does anyone like being out of control? I braced my self, trying to tense my arms and legs but only moderately succeeding because of the trembling.

And I guess I had been wrong earlier, about not having anything left to throw up. I guess I just hadn't been fully gagging, because now I heaved up so much more than I thought I could. Maybe my scarfing everything in sight wasn't such a good idea. Well it's not like I could help it. I didn't know I was going to shift nor did I have a choice about how fast my metabolism was.I could smell the vomit everywhere. All around me were nasty smells that I didn't have any power over and it made me feel a bit guiltier about making Chloe stay with me.

She came over after a few seconds and put her hand on my arm, the cool making me shiver but it felt so good on my boiling skin. I knew she could feel my coarse pelt pulsing through my skin and this was the first time in my life that I wished I could know what someone was thinking. She couldn't help me, but she was here, which meant more to me than anything. She couldn't make the spasms stop, or kill the endless flow of puke, but she wanted to. I could tell that she wished she could and I don't think it was just because it repulsed her either. I think she might actually care about me. _Don't let things go to your head, Derek,_ my annoying inner voice told me. _She's just that kind of person. She cares what happens to everyone. You're not special. _I knew my inner voice was right but I didn't want to think about it right now.

I was amazed that I could think of anything at the moment since the only thing still coming up was bile and it was burning my esophagus. I hurled one last time, so violently that I thought everything, all of my guts and origins, were going to come up. The bile flew so far that it hit the fence some feet away.

Then it stopped.

Everything.

I sagged to the side and covered my face with my hands. The fur had stopped pulsing, my muscles stopped bunching, and I stopped vomiting. The only thing that was different after all of this was that I still had a bit of a snout and claws. Everything else, though, had stayed the same. I pulled my knees up to my chest in a fetal position and moaned completely weak, worn out.

"Should I—?" Chloe began. "Simon. Should I get Simon? Will he know what to—?"

"No." My voice was rough, strained. "It's over." I paused. "I think. Pretty sure." I rubbed my face thinking. How is this possible? Why did it even happen? Eighteen. Dad told me so. He also told me I was different. Why else would my brothers and I have started out as we did? "Shouldn't have happened. Not yet. Not for years," I mumbled. "Go," I told her. "I'll be fine now." I really didn't want her to leave but she was supposed to go with Simon and Rae. I wouldn't want her to be left behind to go on her own. She'd probably get lost and blow it. _Stop being so mean. You know she's good on her own. Maybe a little jumpy, but she's tough. _Yeah, she is, I told my inner voice. But she still needed to go.

"I'm not—"

"_Chloe_," I snapped. "Go. Help Simon. Tell him I'm fine." Knowing him, he's probably having a fit.

"No." What? Why would she want to stay with me?

"Chloe…" I growled her name.

"Five minutes. I want to make sure you're okay." I snorted. Make sure I was okay. Yes, because making sure the monster's okay is such a priority. Well, maybe on her list. I couldn't deny that I liked her checking on me, though. It was nice to have someone care.

"See you _did _rip out of your clothes. Hope you didn't like that shirt, 'cause it's toast," she said, trying to make light of my situation. I appreciated the effort.

"Least I didn't turn green," I replied, going along with our inside joke. I smiled beneath my hands.

Just then, I heard the back door launch open. _Shit! Why weren't you listening!_ I thought, as I shot up, ignoring the tenderness of my muscles. I glanced at Chloe and noticed she was staring at me, but I couldn't afford to be self-conscious now. Who knew who that could be? Chloe turned away and inched toward the corner of the shed. I grabbed her leg to stop her. What was she doing?

"I'll be careful. I'm just getting a look," she whispered. Reluctantly, I let go. She slid across the grass, to the edge, and peeked around. I tried to catch the scent but, again, the wind was blowing the other way. The flashlights beam roamed across the yard.

"A woman," she said, barely louder than a breath. "I think it's Rae—no, too skinny." Rae was long gone with Simon so I knew it wasn't her. "Ms. Abdo, maybe?" I reached up and grabbed her on the ankle, my hand wrapping around her bare skin.

"Go. I'll boost you over the fence. Climb the next one and—"

"Whose out there?" called the voice, which I now recognized to be Dr. Gill's. Her flashlight continued to travel the length of the yard.

"Dr. Gill," said Chloe, not thinking I could already know. "What's she—?"

"Never mind. Go!" I told her.

"I know someone's out here," Dr. Gill said. "I heard you."

Chloe looked at me, a considering look on her face, a slightly worried look. She grabbed my shoe, which had fallen off in my rush to get outside earlier, and kicked off one of hers. _What is she doing? _She twisted from my grasp and dashed to the edge of the shed, where she squeezed between it and the side fence. I leaped at her but she was already too far in and I couldn't reach her.

"Chloe! Get back here! Don't you dare—" but she was gone.

I had a hunch about what she was doing.

* * *

**Please remember to comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters and very few of the ideas used here. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please comment and let me know how I did. If you guys finish and want more, please let me know!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The Summoning FanFic (Chapter 41): Derek's POV

With my wolf night vision, I watched Chloe tug her shirt from her jeans and mess up her hair. She crawled along the bushes until she reached the deck, where she ducked down, did something I couldn't see, then made one of the loudest entrances.

"D-Dr. Gill," she said while she made an obvious show of tucking her shirt back in. "I-I was just out g-getting some air." She made another show of hopping on one foot and putting on my shoe.

"I don't think that's yours, Chloe," she said, shining the flashlight in Chloe's face. She shielded her eyes and it kind of pissed me off that Dr. Gill was treating her that way, making her uncomfortable.

"Whoops. Guess I grabbed the wrong one when I came outside."

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Chloe asked, ever so innocently.

Pointing at the shoe, Dr. Gill answered, "Derek."

"Derek? Is this his?" Chloe's head turned toward the bushes and I could guess that she was casting a glance where she had come from. "I-I haven't seen Derek since dinner. Is h-he out here, too?"

"Oh, I'm sure he is." Hmm. Is Chloe's plan working? "Long gone, I suppose, with Simon and Rae." Maybe not. "Making their escape while you stand guard and provide a diversion." Okay. Definitely not working.

"Wh-what?" Was she still fake stuttering? "E-escape? N-no. Derek and I were…" She gestured towards the bushes to suggest we were, "exploring" again. "He knew the code so we came outside to be alone and… you know." Dr. Gill stepped even closer and I had the sudden urge to rip off her flashlight hand.

"Pick up where you left off Friday afternoon?" Dr. Gill asked.

"Right," she sort of mumbled, fidgeting like she was embarrassed. Hell, she probably was. Embarrassed that she had to go through with this stupid charade.

"Do you really think I'm buying that, Chloe?" questioned Dr. Gill. I froze. "Girls like you wouldn't give boys like Derek Souza the time of day, much less roll around in bushes and crawl spaces with them." Ouch. That really hurt, especially since I had been thinking pretty much the same thing only a moment ago. But why do I even care? _I know I'm hideous, _I thought. I didn't even have to lift my arms to notice my BO. This wasn't really a shocker, considering I had been shunned by girls my entire life, but for some reason… this time it stung.

"B-but you caught us. Friday. You're the one who said—"

"I know what I said, Chloe. And I know what you were really doing in that crawl space. I found your new friends." She found them? Or she already knew about them? She looked old enough. Could she have helped bury them those sixty years ago? No, she's not that old. But could she be in on it? I had so many thoughts running through my mind, so many possibilities, a lot of them being discarded but they flew through none the less.

Chloe froze. "What did they tell you?" Dr. Gill asked, wrapping her skeletal fingers around Chloe's arm. I growled again and was amazed that they couldn't hear it. "They were his, weren't they? Samuel Lyle's subjects. Did they tell you his secrets? His discoveries?" She said his name like he was someone to be admired, praised. It made me sick. "I'll make sure no one knows you ran away. I'll say I found you asleep in the TV room. Just tell me everything those ghosts said." I looked at Chloe. She wouldn't actually tell her, would she? She wouldn't betray me, betray us.

"I-I cant talk to ghosts," she stuttered. I let out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived. Chloe tried to pull away but Dr. Gill's grip was tight and she wasn't letting go. Chloe went limp, relaxed. Was she giving in? Would she betray all of the supernaturals— But my thought didn't even get to finish before Chloe flung herself in the other direction. What she did worked, because she no longer had Dr. Gill's hand on her, but she flung with too much force and was off balance. Dr. Gill lunged at her again but I already took off. Chloe dodged her, got out of her way.

Not a second later I had launched over the deck railing and was standing in front of the Doctor. Her mouth opened to let out a scream that could rival a banshee and her hands flew up to cover her face. I hadn't even touched her and yet she still fell over, feet twisting, arms scrambling for something in her pockets. I pounced on her and pinned her arm to the ground just as she got out what she was looking for. A two-way radio. How many of them were already looking for us? Had they found Simon and Rae? Could the others have gotten them already? The radio flung into the grass. I heard a loud crack.

_Not again_!

* * *

I had turned around to see the guy crumpled at the base of the wall. I'd thrown him there. Simon was leaning over him.

"He's alive," he said.

"Course he is. I only threw him."

"You _really _threw him, Derek."

"Yeah. Because he _really _had a knife, which was _really _at you throat," I said. "You better grab it before he wakes up." I had no idea that he couldn't.

Simon had looked at me, a really weird expression on his face. "I don't think you need to worry about that."

"He's unconscious? Good. That'll give us time to get out of here. If a teacher catches me, I'll get suspended for sure." At the moment, that was my biggest problem.

Simon continued to stare, like we were speaking different languages.

I had scooped up the knife and, as I did, I actually looked at the guy for the first time. He was lying on his back, but it was awkward. He was twisted. I felt sick.

"You're right," Simon said, as he grabbed my arm. "Let's go. With your crappy grades, you can't afford a suspension or you'll never get into college." He was giving me a desperate smile.

I looked back at the kid, and that sick feeling spread. "We've gotta call 911."

* * *

I forced myself out of my flashback and reached for her neck to check for her pulse. It was there, nice and steady. "She's fine," I told her, letting out my breath with relief. At least she wasn't dead. "Just unconscious." _But what about her brain?_ I asked myself. It could be swelling and she could die from the pressure. I couldn't let myself worry about her yet. If she had some damage it might make her think twice about her life choices. Right now I had to get Chloe out of here. The others will know something's up and come to investigate soon.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her arm. "Before she wakes up." She brushed my hand away and I let her, surprised that I even allowed myself to touch her in my state. But then I noticed that my state was back to normal. My face, my fingers, my structure, all back to its normal Souza structure. I then realized that she was just going to get my discarded shoe. I'd had hers in my hand when I ran over here but dropped it when going after Dr. Gill, so I picked that up and held it out to her when she jogged back.

"Trade?" she asked. As we put our shoes back on, Chloe said, "Simon's waiting at the factory. We have to warn him. They know about the escape."

I pushed her toward the side fence. "The road won't be safe. Cut through the yards." She glanced back at me like a kid on their first day of school. She didn't want to do this alone. Just like how I didn't want to do my change alone. "I'm right behind you," I assured her. "Now _go_!"

She started climbing over the first fence but was going way too slow. I grabbed her and hoisted her over. Or at least I hope I only hoisted. With my strength, who knew? I took a step back and jumped over like it was nothing more than a crack in the sidewalk that I wanted to avoid. We dove behind some kid's playhouse at the sound of a siren once we had gotten a couple houses down.

"Police?" she asked me. I listened but didn't know many different sirens or how to differentiate between them.

"Can't tell," I answered. I listened a bit more to hear the siren continuing toward us.

"Dr. Gill knows about the bodies," Chloe told me, as if I hadn't heard the entire conversation. But she probably didn't know I had. "When I raised them, she must not have been holed up in her office like we thought." I had taken that into consideration as well. "She knows I can contact the dead, and about Samuel Lyle, and—"

"Later," I told her. I was still trying to listen to the siren. I heard it whip past and continue on down the street. It wasn't stopping, just kept going so at least it wasn't for us.

Chloe's ears must not have been able to hear it anymore, because she asked if it stopped at the house. I shook my head in answer. "I can still hear it. Now go," I commanded.

She was having trouble going over each fence so I always ended up helping her over. It was kind of annoying and slowing us down and I couldn't help but imagine her still at the second fence if I hadn't come along. "There are seven backyards between Lyle House and the end of the block," I told her. When I said that, it looked like she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Why, I didn't know.

When we reached the fifth, I could hear a low rumbling. I stuck my arm out to stop her but I nearly clotheslined her, forgetting how short she was. Or more appropriately, how big I was.

I cocked my head slightly and listened as hard as I could. It was just your average rumble and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Chloe impatiently pulled on my shirtsleeve, but for the time being, I ignored her. I could hear some muted fidgeting and realized what it must be. I lowered my head and whispered in her ear. "I hear a car idling. Someone's out there."

"Where?" she asked me. Where else? I waved impatiently and said, "_There_. On the street we need to cross." Another noise caught my attention so I put my finger to my lips to caution her to be quiet. "Footsteps. Someone's talking." I could hear the slightly high pitch and softer rumble to the words and knew it was a woman. I repeated that to Chloe then tried to listen to what the woman was saying. "She's whispering. I can't make it out," I told her agitatedly.

"Do you recognize the voice?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Stay here," I ordered. "I'll get closer, see if that helps." Maybe I could get a scent.

I bounded closer and crouched behind a group of bushes. There was just this one cluster and I had the urge to snort at the family's idea of landscaping. Not that I would do any better. But I could.

_Enough about the damn bushes_!

I focused again on the voice but its volume hadn't improved. I did hear a new noise, though, but this one came from behind me. I swiveled to face Chloe and glowered at her. What's so difficult about the concept of "Stay here"?

She whispered, "Sorry," but didn't stop coming closer. I waved her away but she still kept coming. I glared one last time, but it didn't do any good, so I focused on the people out front again.

I gave up on the sounds and started sniffing the air to see if I recognized their scent. I could smell the holly bush I was currently crouched behind; smell the lilacs that the family living here had planted. Recently, it smelled like. I could also smell the crisp scent of the grass that had been cut this afternoon as well as the indescribable odor that belonged to the small insects that scurried around the yard. A certain smell caught my attention and I couldn't help myself from following it. It was familiar… but different at the same time. It was sweet, with a bit of a tang, but mixed with that was the faint smell of rain. I rotated my head slowly, turning, unconsciously, toward it. I opened my eyes as I approached the unique perfume. I realized too late that I was following Chloe's scent. It was different because she was covered in dirt and grass stains, so it gave her a naturistic edge.

I liked it.

But by the look on her face, I would say she didn't expect to see me sniffing, nostrils flared and all, when I turned her way.

"Can you recognize the, uh…?"

"Scents," I snapped, maybe a bit too rudely. "Yes, I can track scents. Like a dog." At least she had the manners to look embarrassed.

"I didn't mean—"

"Whatever," I spat. I turned back and focused back on trying to identify the peoples' scents out front again. "I suppose you figured out what I am," I said. At least she should have gotten it, after everything that happened back there.

"A werewolf." How could she say it so casually? Was she really _not_ freaked out at _all_ by what I was? She didn't say anything else, for which I was kind of grateful. The man in the car was speaking a bit louder than the woman but still not loud enough, so I couldn't catch anything important. And none of what I heard was directly related to us. I did notice something about the rumbling of the car though. It was deeper in pitch and had a bit of an over-worked strain to it. I could guess that the car was an SUV or a truck of some kind. Not diesel, though.

"So what… happened back there?" Chloe began. "You were, uh…"

"Changing." I leaned over to the right because the woman picked up the volume for a moment but, again, nothing relevant. "It's not supposed to start until I'm eighteen. That's what Dad thought." I was briefly filled with sorrow for the disappearance of my father. "Last night, the itching, the fever, the muscle spasms—that must have been a warning. I should have figured it out." How could I have just thought that it was simple bug? I don't even catch bugs. Well, not very easily anyway.

A breeze finally blew past and I caught their scents. The woman's was sterile, clean. It reminded me a bit of formaldehyde and alcohol. The man's was sort of musky like the woods but mixed with that same hygienic sort of… aftertaste, you could call it.

"No one I recognize," I informed Chloe. "We'll climb the back fence, go through that way, and loop around," I said, while pointing. "Hopefully, they'll have driven off by then."

We went the way I vaguely described, still listening and always on the lookout. Chloe was mostly just following and I still had to help her over about every fence but she was sort of getting the hang of it.

I stopped her once we had circled back and arrived at the road where the car I had heard was. It was a silver SUV and it had its headlights off. It was trying to hide in plain sight. But that was kind of ruined when you saw the lady leaning in the window, talking to him. I still couldn't be certain they were looking for us though… For all I knew, they were just some people who had to be at work incredibly early. Still…

"We have to make a run for it. Hope they don't notice us."

"You think they're looking for us?" she asked. Did I?

"No, but—"

"Then if we run, it'll look suspicious."

"It's three-thirty in the morning. We're going to look suspicious anyway." I looked at the car. _Trying to hide in plain sight_. We could try it. "Fine. But any sign of trouble? Follow my lead."

"Yes, sir." I rolled my eyes and allowed a small smile. Had to appreciate quality sarcasm.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters and very few of the ideas used here. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please comment and let me know how I did. If you guys finish and want more, please let me know!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The Summoning FanFic (Chapter 42): Derek's POV

I had us climb over the last fence under the weeping willow there. Better coverage. Being inconspicuous wouldn't help if we attempted it after climbing out of someone's backyard. I placed Chloe on my left side so that she was more hidden from the car.

"Were going to walk and talk, okay? Normal couple, late night walk. Not hiding anything," I instructed. She nodded, so I grabbed her hand in mine and I led her quickly to the curb, where we then slowed down to a normal pace. "Okay, talk," I told her.

"So when you… change…" I laughed. Of all the topics in the world, she chose this one. "You change into…" She seemed to be struggling with the right word.

"A wolf." I steered us to the left, farther from the car.

"Wolf?"

"You know. Large wild canine. Commonly seen in zoos."

"You change into…? But that's not—" She stopped.

"Physically possible?" I laughed again. "Yeah, my body was screaming the same thing," I said, repeating my thoughts from earlier, during the change. "No idea how it works. I guess I'll find out later. Much later, if I'm lucky." I paused and took a breath, partly wishing that none of this was real. "We're heading for the street to the left. The factory is just up—"

"It's them. Call Marcel," the man in the car said. I turned and just as I did, they flicked on their headlights. I tightened my hold on Chloe's hand and started running, dragging her behind me.

"They spotted us," I told her.

"But they aren't looking for us."

"Yes, they are." I headed for the nearest yard, and as I neared it, I changed my hold from her hand to around her waist. I tossed her over and hoped she landed. I vaulted over directly after her and saw her running for cover behind a metal shed. I followed. For a minute we just stood there, her gulping in as much air as possible, me listening for the man and the woman.

Chloe straitened up and looked at me. "How—?"

"I heard them say, 'It's them' and 'Call Marcel.'"

"Marcel?" she asked. "Isn't that Dr. Davidoff's name?"

"Yeah, and something tells me it's not common enough to be a coincidence."

"But how—"

I heard moving so I clapped my hand over her mouth. The car was slowly rolling past. "They're circling the block. I hear voices. They must have the windows down, listening for us," I said, leaning down, closer to her ear. Again, I couldn't hear what they were saying. They were being even quieter than they had been earlier since they now knew we were here.

"Tori," Chloe murmured.

"What?" What does Tori have to do with anything?

"Tori found out about our escape," she explained. "That's why she was so quiet. She didn't give up; she was—"

"Doesn't matter," I said. The car's sound was drifting away. "They're heading down that road." I pointed down the road I meant. "Come on." I jabbed her a couple times in the opposite direction so that she would start walking. "The factory is at the end. We just need to make it that far," I said. "Run on the grass—it's quieter."

We left the yard and, thankfully, Chloe stayed in the grass like I'd told her to. I couldn't hear where the SUV was nor could I smell anything other than classic nighttime scents so I didn't think they were near. We still were cautious though.

We were almost there when I saw what the fence was like. Roughly eight feet high and chain-link. Not to mention that the gate was padlocked. It would take way too long to pick it but I didn't know if Chloe could make it over. "Up," I told her.

She had already grabbed the links and started climbing so I went up behind her to give her a boost. She waved me off so I jumped up and perched on the top, preparing to pull her up if she needed it. When she was almost at the top, I heard some whispers, then a click, and I was blinded by the headlights of the silver SUV. Its engine revved as it sped toward us.

"Go, go, go!" I stage-whispered. The car's breaks squealed in protest as they were forced to stop so suddenly. Chloe had already reached the top and started scuttling down, so I leaped off, landing perfectly on my feet. Chloe was still on her way down but we didn't have much time left; the man and woman were already getting out of their car.

"Jump! I've got you." She didn't even hesitate. Just let go. I caught her and turned her around so she was facing the factory, which I then shoved her towards.

"Derek! Chloe!" I ignored them and kept running but from the corner of my eye, it looked as though Chloe looked back.

"Gun!" she shouted, a panicky tone to her voice. I looked at her with eyes that were practically bugging out of my sockets.

_No_!

"They have a—" I launched at her, taking her to the ground just as what appeared to be a tranq dart skimmed my lower back. We rolled into a stack of wooden boards that fell down on and around us, which caused for good cover, but not very good. Chloe scrambled up and ran to the next stack, where she crouched down to scamper over to the factory wall. I followed close behind—very close—resisting the urge to shield her myself. We ran along the wall until we saw the first opening, which led us to a delivery dock bay. I pulled her behind an oxidized, metal bin where we caught our breath.

"Th-they sh-shot at us," Chloe faltered, her speech impediment very prominent since she was scared. "No. I m-must have— A radio maybe. Or a telephone. I made a mistake."

"You didn't," I said. I stretched around toward my back, trying to attain the dart that had already released a bit of its neutralizing fluids into my system. My fast metabolism saved me from feeling much of the anesthetic.

"B-but they _sh-shot_ at us. They tried to kill us. Th-that doesn't make any sense." No, it really doesn't. A bunch of freaking nightingales convincing a group of supernaturals that they're crazy when they're the ones hunting teens with tranquilizers. Wow.

I seized the dart from the bottom of my shirt, the point of it still stuck in the top layer of my skin. I held it out for Chloe to see.

"It caught in my in my shirt," I said. "It nicked me, but it shouldn't matter. It'd take a lot to knock me out."

"Knock you out?" she asked. "It's a tranquilizer dart?"

"I think so," I answered. "Never seen one outside a nature show." I studied it a little closer, oddly fascinated.

"I d-don't understand."

"Neither do I." Man, it bothered me not knowing. "Point is, they want us back. _Bad_. All the more reason to keep going." I noticed something in the air, so I dropped the dart and moved over to the edge of the bin. I thought about hiding what I was doin but didn't really see the point anymore. I inhaled a big breath and instantly recognized what had caught my attention. "Simon's here. He's not close, but he's been past recently."

"You can find him?"

"Yeah. Right now, though, I'm going to trust he can look after himself and worry about us." Especially considering that the nurses didn't even know for sure that Simon and Rae were _here_. "He'll lie low until he sees you. We should find a place to do the same until they move on."

I walked over to the delivery doors, but saw that they were locked, with the handles on the inside. I thought about kicking the doors in but the whole point right now was to _lie low_.

"It looks like a warehouse back there," Chloe said. "You mentioned something about that Friday? That it'd make a good place to hide?"

I peeked past her to where she was indicating. "That one's too near the factory to be abandoned." I paused, considering. "But it'll do for now. I should be able to break in," I said, noticing that at least there were door handles on the outside. We raced across the yard and, upon reaching the door, I gave it a hard yank then we ran inside.

The place had tons of spots were we could hide. It wasn't abandoned so it was full with rolls of steel and metal scraps. I glided through, but it sounded as though Chloe was having trouble seeing in the pitch-blackness. I thought about helping her, but she could probably at least see me so she could just follow.

I heard someone outside approaching the building so I shoved Chloe and myself in the nearest spot.

"Derek? I know you're here. It's Dr. Davidoff." I turned my head towards him, listening, surprised that they would talk to us instead of just track us like they had been. "Derek? I know you don't want to do this. You want to get better." I did, but they were treating me for some anger-management disease. It wasn't helping. "You can't do that by running away." I could hear his footsteps going through the factory yard, along with the others, all different distances apart.

"Four—no, five sets of footsteps. All separate. Searching," I whispered.

"Derek? You know you shouldn't be out here. It's not safe. We've talked about this, remember?" I did. In all of the extra sessions I took, it was to try and deal with control. "You don't want to hurt anyone." Was I hurting? Is Chloe grateful that I came along with her, to help her? Or is she thinking that she hates me because I got her into this mess? If I hadn't insisted she leave with Simon, she wouldn't have had to dodge the tranquilizers. She wouldn't have had to launch over fences or struggle from the grasp of one of those psychos. But they _were _psychos. She would have had to stay with them in Lyle House where she probably wouldn't be much better off. "I know that, and you know you need our help to get better." Oh, I did, did I?

But Chloe _did _need to escape. She needed to get to Simon so he would leave, get help.

But I didn't.

"I could go," I told her. "Create a distraction so you can escape. Simon's around. You just need to find—"

"You're going _back_? After they just shot at you?"

Humph. "Just tranquilizers."

"Just? _Just_?" She sounded like she was starting to get hysterical and I was worried that someone might hear her if she got too worked up. "They're hunting us Derek. Dr. Gill knows what I am."

"_She _knew. That doesn't mean _they _do." Even though I said it, I didn't really believe it. I suspected they knew. There were just too many coincidences.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I hated it when everyone relied on my answer. But I didn't answer just yet, because Dr. Davidoff began again.

"Derek?" Did he have to say my name every time he spoke? I mean, whom else would he be talking to? "Please. I want to make this easy for you, but you need to make it easy for us. Come out now and we'll talk. That's it. Just talk. No disciplinary action will be taken and we won't transfer you."

I shifted, considering.

"You cant—" Chloe tried to say, but the Doctor cut her short.

"If you don't come out, Derek, we will find you, and you _will _be transferred… to a juvenile detention center for kidnapping Chloe." So it was threats, now, was it?

"Kid—" I slapped my hand over her mouth so she didn't get to finish. She motioned that she would be quiet so, tentatively, I removed my hand.

"You already have a documented history of inappropriate behavior toward her." Inappropriate my ass. "When the police see that, and hear our corroborating statements, you will be in a lot of trouble, Derek, and I know you don't want that. Even if she defends you, it won't matter to the police. You're a sixteen-year-old boy running away with a fourteen-year-old girl." He paused. "You do realize she's only fourteen, don't you, Derek?" What did that matter?

Chloe shook her head at me and whispered, "He's lying." What a stupid thing to lie about when she's right here. "I turned fifteen last month."

"To the police, it will be a clear case of kidnapping and interference, possibly even sexual assault," said Davidoff. So that's why he wanted me to believe she was younger.

"Sexual—!" she squawked, but I silenced her with a glare.

"It's your choice, Derek. Make this hard, and you'll only hurt yourself." I snorted. What do I care about myself?

"Stay here," I instructed. "I'm going to find a way out."

This time, she listened.

* * *

**Please remember to comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters and very few of the ideas used here. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please comment and let me know how I did. If you guys finish and want more, please let me know!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The Summoning FanFic (Chapter 43): Derek's POV

I had found a boarded up, broken window. I didn't want to make enough noise to attract attention, so I ripped the nails out one by one then lowered the board to the floor. I went back to Chloe and then led her to the window.

"Hold on," I told her, while I swept some of the glass from the window. I laced my fingers together to give her something to step up on.

Then the door blasted open.

"Chloe? Derek? I know you're in here. The door was broken." Chloe rushed out the window—or more appropriately, tumbled out—and I hopped through after. I followed her to the closest refuge, which happened to be a tarp-covered stack of wood. She crawled in after but I had to shove her farther in so I could be covered as well. As soon as I started catching my breath, I smelled something that had my shoulders tensing with worry.

Blood.

I smelled blood. The scent was unmistakable, it was fresh, and there was only one place it could have come from.

"You're hurt," I whispered.

"Just a scratch," she breathed.

"No it's not," I said, smelling a much stronger scent than a scratch could produce. I grabbed her arm—the area it smelled like it was coming form—and I heard her choke off a gasp. I made sure to be much gentler when I rolled up her sleeve.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Bad?" she asked.

"Deep," I answered. "Gotta stop the bleeding. We need a bandage." I started to pull off the only thing that could work. My shirt.

"Hold on," she said. "That's all you've got. I'm layered up."

I put my shirt back on and turned around—a little embarrassed—while she pulled hers off. She handed me a t-shirt and I tore it into strips like an ace bandage. She gave me a panicked look and I realized she must have been alarmed by the noise.

"No one's around. I can hear them searching the warehouse." I wound the bits of cloth around her blood-soaked arm and then paid attention to the warehouse.

"You all search that side while we search this one," Davidoff commanded. "Don't leave anyplace unlooked! We have to find them."

"They're all in the warehouse now," I said. "Time to move. I'll try picking up Simon's scent. Follow my lead."

I smelled all around but couldn't get a fix. I knew looked really ridiculous sniffing everything in sight and I was glad that a necromancer's eyes weren't like mine.

Spicy. Crisp and oceanic. A slight edge of vanilla.

"Got him," I said, pointing in the direction the scent led. When we were near enough, I could smell Rae as well. She had a some-what smokily floral scent.

Simon must have heard us coming because he peeked around the corner of the building they were hidden behind but immediately retreated. Rae wasn't as smart. She waved frantically. For all the light there was, we could have been the nurses. But Simon was smart enough to yank her back.

"What are you doing here?" Rae so courteously asked me once we reached them. "You're supposed to be—"

"Change of plans," I snapped.

"Good to see you, bro," Simon enthused. "I was worried Chloe'd never find us. There's a whole bunch of people looking for us."

"I know," I said. He walked over and looked around the buildings edge again. When he came back over, he handed Chloe her backpack.

"You okay?" Why did his proximity to her bother me?

She nodded, tucking her arm a little bit behind her. "They have guns," she said.

Jesus Christ.

"What?" Rae practically hollered. "No way. They'd never—"

"Tranq guns," I clarified.

"Oh," Rae said, nodding her head in understanding. _See, Chloe? _I wanted to say. _It's not like it's freaking lethal_!

"Who've you seen?" I asked, turning to my brother.

"Van Dop, Davidoff, and, I think, Talbot, but I'm not sure," Simon explained. "No sign of Gill."

"She's back at the house," Chloe told them. "But there are two more we didn't recognize. A man and a woman." She turned to me. "Undercover cops, you think?" Why did it matter what I thought?

"No idea. We'll worry about that later. Right now, we're sitting ducks. We need to get out of here," I said. I walked over to the edge of the building to see where everyone was. They were still raiding the warehouse but it was wrapping up.

"Thanks. For finding him," I heard Simon say. "Was everything okay?"

"Later," I said, before Chloe had a chance to answer. "There's another warehouse farther back, with broken windows. It's probably abandoned. If we can get to that—"

"Chloe?" Rae interrupted. "What's all over your sleeve?" Oh, no. "It looks like…" She touched her arm. "Oh, my God. You're bleeding. You're _really _bleeding."

Of coarse, my brother rushed to her side. "It's soaked. What—?" he began.

"Just a cut," she answered. Just a cut? If that wasn't stitched up soon, we were going to have some serious problems.

"It's deep," I said. "She needs stitches."

"I don't—"

"She needs stitches," I snapped. I sighed. How would I get her the help she needed? "I'll figure something out. For now—"

"They're not here. Split up! Search farther back!" I heard Davidoff say.

"Shit!" I said, recoiling from the alcove's opening. "They're coming." I looked around to see if there was anyway for us to hide or sneak to better cover. "This is the lousiest hiding place…" I said. There wasn't one thing to hide behind. If they walked past thirty feet away, they would see us all.

"I know," Simon acknowledged. "I wanted to find a better one, but…" He glanced at Rae with an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong with here?" she said, backing up against the wall. "It's completely dark. They won't see me." Her dark skin blended into the wall behind her perfectly.

"Until they shine a flashlight on you."

"Oh."

I strode over to the door to our shadowing building. I pulled on the handle but it was locked. I pulled a little harder but it wasn't coming loose like the other warehouse door had. We had to get inside, even if it led them to us in the process. I planted my feet firmly in front of the door and pulled with both hands. At first it didn't budge. Then, slowly, it started to tremble. I gave one last heave and it finally gave way with a thunderous bang.

I quickly ushered them inside and whispered for them to find cover. We entered a long hall with doors bordering it the whole way. Rae went to hide in the first open room but I shoved her forward. "Keep going!"

I passed her, going to the front of the group. I figured it would be best if someone who could actually see was in the lead. When we got into a second hall, I could hear something. I motioned for everyone to be quiet and listened to the sound of approaching footfall.

"It's open!" a man said—the one whom we couldn't identify, if I had to guess. "They came through here."

I turned back to them and realized it was loud enough for them to hear as well. They all looked at me with the same expression filled of worry, panic, and expectancy. All waiting for Derek to save the day.

"We've got to get out," I whispered, more to myself than them. "Split up. Find an exit. Any exit. Then whistle, but softly. I'll hear you."

* * *

**Don't forget to comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters and very few of the ideas used here. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please comment and let me know how I did. If you guys finish and want more, please let me know!**

**Thanks!**

**BTW, sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to what i think happened while they were distractions. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Summoning FanFic (Chapter 44): Derek's POV

We separated, each in search of a way out. I could hear the Doctors still near the entrance, searching all of the rooms right after the door. I was smart to have rushed Rae forward.

I ran through several rooms, most of them containing the same thing. Tools were littering every surface along with shreds of wood and metal. I didn't know what this place was used to make, but it had me very curious.

Since I didn't have to stumble around blind, I could run through rooms a lot faster than any of the others could. I had cleared about twelve or thirteen when I heard a scream. Chloe's scream.

It sounded like she was on the other side of the warehouse so I dashed to her as quick as I could. I didn't know what had happened but I was worried. I didn't even think to pay attention to the others until I was almost to her, but when I did, I noticed that they didn't cause her shriek. Something else did.

"What happened?" I asked as I rounded the corner to where she was. I stopped.

"A ghost," she said, but that's not what had me frozen. When I wheeled in, she hadn't been in here alone. She'd had her head buried in Simon's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.

I wanted to rip his arms _off_.

_Remember? _I asked myself. _This is what you wanted_. If it was what I wanted, why did it hurt so much? I was being ridiculous. This was what I had planned for. I wanted Simon to go for her. She had to be his damsel in distress. Otherwise, he wouldn't have left. _But what _hadn't_ you planned for_? My inner voice was taunting me. I ignored it and suppressed any feelings I had, focusing on our immediate problem.

Someone had heard her, just as I had.

"I'm sorry," she said. I ignored her.

"Someone heard. We gotta go." So maybe they weren't completely suppressed.

She turned to leave, but as she did, she stopped and looked over in the direction Simon had been facing when I came in. I followed her gaze to a raised platform. Nothing special about it, but then, I wasn't a necromancer.

"It's r-repeating. Like a film loop," she said. I couldn't help but feel bad. Then I looked at Simon and my bitterness returned.

"It came from up here," someone from the other room said.

"Never mind. We—"

"Have to _go_," I said. I shoved her forward but she was still staring at the platform. "Move!"

We rushed in the opposite direction of the people hunting us but they were gaining. We had just turned the corner into another hall when we heard an earsplitting whistle.

"Did I say softly?" I growled. Dr. Davidoff and his psychotic crew had also heard. We turned around and headed toward the direction Rae had whistled from. She had her hand on an exit door and was preparing to open it. "Don't!" Did no one else think that they could possibly have the exits blocked? I ran forward and cracked it open a bit so I could listen and smell what was outside before. I didn't hear anything and the only scents I picked up were dirt, asphalt, and old, stale cigarette smoke.

There was, yet, another warehouse across the way so I pointed it out to them. "See that warehouse?"

"The one, like, a mile back there?" Rae complained. I was really starting to get irritated with her. Okay, so I was way past, 'starting'. If she wanted to be picky about it, she could go back for all I cared.

"Quarter mile, tops. Now go. We're right behind—" They were approaching, their footsteps only a couple yards back. "They're coming. They heard the whistle," I told them. I couldn't resist adding that in hopes that Rae would be less snarky and more careful from now on. "You guys go." They were gaining fast. A couple more minutes and they would be here. "I'll distract them," I said, "then follow."

"Uh-uh," Simon contradicted. I was about to be furious with him for not listening, but then he said, "I've got your back." I'm definitely not the mushy type. Not at all. But it really made me pause, and appreciate my brother. He was here to help me, to fight with me, if that's what it took. I could tell he would do anything for me, and he knew I would do the same.

I felt ashamed.

I had thought some really horrible things about him just moments ago, thinking I wanted to rip his arms off. One little thing had made me turn my back on him. One thing that had technically been my doing. My mind raced through almost everything we had been through in a second. He had always been there for me, but Chloe? Yes, she was there when I most needed someone, but Simon has been here for most of my life. I didn't understand what was going on with me, but I knew that whatever I felt toward her couldn't even stand up to what I felt toward my brother.

At least, not yet.

"Chloe, take Rae and run," Simon told her. I wanted to argue. Not for disobeying, but because I didn't want him caught up in this. They wanted me the most. I had heard them talking amongst themselves and knew. "You want distractions?" Simon asked, muttering one of his spells. "I'm your guy." Fog was rising and I had to admit that he would be an awesome advantage.

Rae had already started to run toward the warehouse and was now bopping up and down in the middle of the lot, waiting for Chloe. Was it _that_ hard to try and remain inconspicuous?

"Go," Simon told Chloe. "We'll catch up."

I shoved past him. "Get in the warehouse and don't leave," I strictly instructed. "For one hour, don't even peek out. If we don't come, find a place to hole up. We'll be back."

"Count on it," Simon added.

"Don't stay in the warehouse if it's dangerous, but that'll be our rendezvous point. Keep checking in. If you can't stay, find a way to leave a note. We _will_ meet you there," I promised. "Got it?" She nodded.

The "Gang's" footsteps were really close now. "They must be back here," the unidentified man—I guessed—said. "Search every room." I shoved her out the door, turning back to the approaching threat. The hair on the back of my neck stood up on end, the wolf feeling challenged.

Simon leaned out the door but I didn't know why. It didn't matter, because a second later he was by my side again. "Show time."

* * *

**Please remember to comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Darkest Powers, as much as I wish I did. :( Kelley Armstrong is the great one with the voices in her head that told her to create this. I also do not own the "Black Parade" reference. That belongs to My Chemical Romance.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

The Summoning FanFic (Chapter 45): Derek's POV

They all rushed down the hall, still searching, expecting us to be hidden. Technically we were, but not very well. Simon and I were in rooms across from each other, the group coming up the corridor. When they were close enough, Simon started the fog.

"What the—?" Dr. Davidoff said as he was surrounded. He caught on pretty quick. They knew we were supernaturals. The fog had risen up to eyelevel and they couldn't see 3 inches in front of them. They slowed their pace, but kept advancing. I could hear Simon muttering to himself, preparing the spell, just waiting for my signal.

"Now!" I shouted and Simon let loose his knock-back spell. They parted like the red sea, his spell plastering them to the wall, the force of it astounding me. Simon wasn't that powerful. He looked just as amazed as I did. Shaking it off, we ran in between the group and made as much noise as we could, trying to make it seem as if it was more than just Simon and I. They could barely comprehend what was going on, still dizzy from the blow, but they recovered and followed swiftly behind. We led them out to the main part of the factory where there were more things to help with a distraction.

As I was running through, I passed the raised platform we had been staring at earlier. At the base, was a saw with many different blades that would all go at once. _Geez, Chloe,_ I thought. _What did you see?_ No wonder she was so upset. And I had been harsh. What was I thinking? Was that really how I wanted her to remember me? Well, really, she probably won't even think about me much. She'll be too busy thinking about—

"Derek!" Simon yelled. I looked over to see that the guy with the dart gun had been faster than the others—and was right behind him. Quicker than he could register, I tackled him, the gun sliding across the floor. I reached for it but right before I could seize it, his calloused hands wrapped around my ankle. As he dragged me back, I turned over and, as soon as I was close enough, wrapped my hands around his throat. When you block off the two major arteries that lead to the brain, people can black out in four seconds, at least. Well, I hoped so anyway. I had only seen that on a show and it's not like we really had more time than that. He struggled against me, but he didn't have the strength of a werewolf. His face was turning red. However, I didn't have the time to wait for him to lose consciousness; I had to settle for making him really dizzy.

I let go and got up to run once again. While we had tussled, Simon had picked up the gun and extracted all of the tranqs. I shoved him forward, and, after a few more minutes of running, we ducked behind a couple of crates. I took the darts from Simon and broke the needle tips off of it. I then had him stick them in his backpack.

"What will we do with—"

"Shh!" I said. I held my finger up to my lips and pointed behind us. Everyone else was just arriving to where we had left the guy with the, now empty, gun.

"What happened?" That was Dr. Davidoff.

"I almost had—the little one," he wheezed. "He was—this—close in front of—me." I could imagine him showing an example with his hands. "Out of no where—the wolf—he tackled me. Couldn't hold on to—the gun." He had to take giant breaths in between his words. Maybe I had blocked his airways instead of his blood flow. "I grabbed him—as he went for it—but he turned around. Tried to strangle me." Of coarse he could get that out without extra breaths. "Barely—escaped with—my life." I growled; I would never have let him die. I can hear heartbeats when I am close enough. I would have known.

"I knew he was dangerous," Dr. Davidoff said. I growled once again. This time, at the world in general. I hated that word. But I knew he was right. What did I just do to that man? I tried to block the blood flow to his brain. How stupid could I be? I had only seen that on television and now I was going to try it with a real human as my guanine pig? I'd had no idea what I was doing. I was strong enough that I could have actually _crushed_ his airways. _But Simon was in danger, and he had shot at Chloe. _I was so confused. I didn't know what was considered right or wrong to do in our situation.

"Are you okay, bro?" Simon asked me. I nodded, but inside I wasn't okay. "What did they say?" I relayed it all to him, leaving out nothing. When I got to the part about them saying I was dangerous, my grip on the crates we were hiding behind, tightened significantly. I didn't even really notice it until the wood cracked and splintered beneath my hand.

"What was that?" A woman spoke this time.

"It's Bigfoot. What do you think? It's the kids! Now move!"

"Dammit! Move Simon! They heard; I'm sorry." We booked it out of our hiding spot, not even really caring if they saw us right now. I was a lot faster than Simon, so I spent most of our running time shoving him forward. It made it a lot harder that he couldn't see, so I took point once that was remembered.

Now that we had successfully lead them away from the girls, there was no need for us to be loud. Simon had always had trouble with that concept, so, to be more efficient, I picked him up and carried him most of the way. He didn't like it, but I didn't care.

We ducked into an office that probably belonged to one of the managers, both of us hiding in the closet. Cliché, but we it's not like we could be picky.

"They came this way," the woman said. I hadn't gotten a good look at her earlier, but by the way her vocal cords vibrated, I would say that she was a lot older than the rest. Well, maybe not older than Dr. Gill, but close. Their footsteps echoed up the hall toward the room we were in but they went right on past it.

As soon as they were gone, Simon and I ran out the opposite way, to exit where we had come in. We were able to sneak through, but, not long afterward, one of the "gang" spotted us through a window. We couldn't run to the warehouse where the girls were without risking them, so we sprinted to the back gate—the closest exit. We would come back for them.

The gate had been chained shut with a pad lock that I, tried, but couldn't break. The only way out was to hop the fence, like we had to do to get in. I laced my fingers together to give Simon a boost. He stepped on and I tried my hardest not to fling him over. They were coming fast. I hopped up myself since there was no more time for me to focus strictly on getting Simon over. Luckily, they didn't have the darts anymore and "Mr. Tranquilizer" himself had decided to sit out from this little game. Still, they were getting closer and Simon was still only halfway up the fence.

I grabbed him by the handle on his backpack and lifted him up to where I was. I jumped down and waited for him to do the same but he was just going to climb down.

"Jump. I'll catch you," I said, practically repeating what I had told Chloe when we were entering.

"No. All of this 'I'll catch and carry you' stuff is making me feel like a girl! I am doing this to try and _help_ the girls. Let me escape with some of my masculinity, please."

He was kind of right. I was treating him like Chloe. Except, I was treating him a bit worse. I never carried Chloe. Still. He was being way too dramatic.

"Quit being a jackass! This is no time to be concerned about that! Just jump!"

He sighed and let go. But his backpack strap had gotten caught on the top links of the fence.

"My backpack!" The group was almost at the fence now.

"Leave it! We'll get you a new one. Now, run!" We booked it a couple blocks away but some of the members were faster at climbing fences than others. We ducked into the bushes outside of a house that I could hear people coming from. If people were obviously inside, then the "supernatural nazi's" would have to be more careful about their search and would most likely assume we wouldn't hide there because of the risk of being seen.

Dr. Davidoff was the fastest now that Mr. Tranquilizer was down. I smelled him before I saw him. I had Simon shoved farther into the bush so that I could look out and see them go by. I could hear their footsteps slow as they neared all the homes with people that were awake. I ducked a little bit farther in when they got nearer, hitting my back on Simon. I growled a little, warning him to back up. He did.

They came creeping up the sidewalk, each on opposite sides of the street. I leaned even farther back to keep us both concealed. They all tried to look like casual people, just taking an early stroll, but to me, they looked like the Black Parade. Their eyes raked from left to right, searching every crevice they could for us. Slowly, ever so slowly, they passed, leaving us unnoticed.

I was so focused on what I saw, as opposed to what I heard or smelt, that I didn't even notice that there was someone else lagging behind. _The slow, sickly deer in the herd_, my wolf self chimed in. I ignored it. We had already started climbing out of the bushes when I noticed it. We ducked back in, but it was a little too late. The rustling of the bushes caught her attention. Van Dop, I noticed. She moseyed over toward us. Creeping. More like slithered…

Wow. Now who's being dramatic?

She was getting closer and if she got much closer, she would find us and there would be no way for us to escape. I elbowed Simon in the ribs.

"Run," I told him.

"What?" he asked. "But she'll see me!"

"That's the point."

"You want me to be bait!"

"Just shut up and do it," I snarled.

He did. He scrambled up to his feet and dashed out of the bushes. Thankfully, she didn't alert the others just yet. Just chased after him. As she passed me, I jumped out of the shrub and took her down. She didn't really have time to process it before she was on the ground. She didn't scream, probably because she was one of those people who wanted to keep her pride, and shouting for help demolished it. I turned to go, but she hit me with something in the back of the knee. I felt it buckle, and then I was down too. I turned and hit her across the face and she backed up. It would leave a bruise, but I didn't hit her hard enough to shatter her skull or anything.

I tried to get up but I fell down again from my stupid knee. When I finally was able to get up and stay up, Van Dop realized she couldn't take us down on her own.

"I found them!" she screamed. "Hurry, they're here!" I ran over to where Simon had stayed and vaulted over the fence, him scrambling after me. The people that lived in the house whose yard we were hidden, came running out once Van Dop had screamed. They had come out in time to see us leaving and see Van Dop crumpled on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" the man of the household asked. Clearly, Van Dop hadn't remembered that there were people that lived there.

"Oh!" she said. "I was just tackled by those boys! They were hiding in your bushes…" I couldn't believe that Hard-as-a-rock Van Dop was pulling the sympathy card.

I could no longer focus on them. Simon was tired and his blood sugar was probably getting low. We needed to find a place to stay.

"Are they still following us?" Simon asked when we were a ways away.

"Not really. Because of Van Dop's mistake, they had to slow down and explain," I said. "They still have, like, two people looking for us, but they're expecting us to be hiding near by, not continuing to run."

"Oh. So, we're safe?"

"From them."

"From them? What else aren't we safe from?"

"_You _aren't safe. We need to get you something to eat." He sighed as loud and as obnoxiously as possible.

"Geez, would you stop it?"

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Worrying about me. It's so annoying," he stated. "Besides, we have bigger problems. We still need to go back for the girls." I had already been contemplating how we would pull that off but I wasn't sure. It was still too dangerous to go back. Besides, the sun hadn't even risen yet. I mean, you could see that the sky was getting lighter and lighter, but the sun had yet to make an actual appearance.

"We need to hole up for a bit. At least until sun rise. It's too risky to go back now." Simon nodded in agreement.

We walked—or more appropriately, skulked—for a couple more miles looking for anywhere that could work as our sanctuary. We had to keep ducking from shadow to shadow so that we wouldn't attract the attention of people getting up for work.

Finally, in a not-so-great area of town, we found a building that had been abandoned for a while. I'm not sure what it had been used for before, but no one was there now. But as we approached the front door, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I smelled someone. Someone dead.

* * *

**A review would be nice...**


	7. Authors Note

**Hi Everyone!!!**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and a special thanks to those of you that liked it!  
lol**

**Anyway, the point of this note is to let you all know that I am going to visit some friends in Colorado for a while  
and I won't be around a computer with internet to update!**

**So, sorry to say, it might be a couple weeks before there is more of our precious Derek :(**

**But, there is good news! I will still be writing in that time so I will most likely have more than one chapter ready  
for when I can update!**

**YAY!  
..at least I think so. lol**

**m.c.p.**


	8. Goodbye

**Hi again everyone.**

**I know I said that I was going to possibly have more than one chapter ready but, sorry to say, I don't.**

**In fact, I don't even have one.**

**My computer had some serious problems and I had to get a new hard drive. Everything on my computer was deleted and so I have nothing.**

**I was planning to conclude this story soon anyway since I've been busy with non-fanfiction writing projects lately so I decided I should just do it now.**

**I would like to apologize specifically to Silverbird121 since I told her my story was going to continue and, sadly, it isn't.**

**so..... SORRY.**

**I also want to say a special thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and added it--or me--to their favorites list. :)**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**m.c.p.**


End file.
